The Locker Room
by AlixM1234
Summary: What happened between Sasha Belov and his favourite gymnast in the locker room after the Rock rankings? Outtakes from The Pied Piper, chapter 1 is set between chapters 11 and 12 of The Pied Piper
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is an outtake from my story **_**The Pied Piper**_** it's set between chapters 11 and 12, Payson is trying to convince Sasha to let Emily come back to the Rock**

Payson looked at Sasha anxiously. Uncharacteristically she wrung her hands and bit her lip. She didn't normally get nervous but she knew Emily's career virtually depended on Sasha's answer. A smaller part of her relished the challenge of arguing with him and convincing him that she was right and that the most rebellious of all the Rock rebels deserved another shot.

Sasha's blue eyes glinted angrily. "No Payson! That girl has had far too many chances and her choices prove that she doesn't have what it takes to be an elite gymnast." He was lying through his teeth of course; Emily Kmetko had talent and determination in spades, more than any gymnast he'd ever trained. Except the one standing before him. No, what he was feared was letting her down again. No matter what anyone said, he blamed himself for Emily's arrest and pregnancy.

To his surprise Payson smiled at his answer. It was nice to see her smile; Payson put too much pressure on herself. She handed him her new fancy phone. "I thought you'd say that, here watch this." Sasha stared at the thing for a while, he saw there was some sort of video on it but he couldn't find the play button. He frowned, not wanting Payson to know how completely useless with technology he was. He didn't know why but he cared what Payson thought of him more than anyone else, and for some reason he didn't want her to think of him as an old man. Eventually though Payson figured out he didn't know how to use it.

"It's a touch screen, I know I hate them too but MJ practically forced it on me apparently I have my image to protect." She said mocking MJ's accent.

Sasha laughed at her terrible accent and Payson cupped her hand over Sasha's and guided it to where he was meant to press play. The touch of her hand sent tingles fizzing up Sasha's arm and he had to force himself not to do anything stupid. But the feeling soon passed as he watched one of the most beautiful uneven bars routines he had ever seen, Emily moved fluidly with perfect lines. Even with Damon filming from the low resolution phone camera she looked gorgeous, expressive but most importantly in control. He was silent for a while and Payson nudged him.

"So what did you think?" She said grinning, clearly pleased for her best friend. Sasha loved how Payson didn't bother with jealousy or beating her competition by sabotage. She was genuinely happy for Emily.

"That was the best routine I've seen her do. She was controlled and determined, she looked like she'd overcome something and was stronger for it. It actually reminded me a bit of when you did your floor routine."

Payson blushed "Sasha don't compare her to someone boring like me, that was Nadia Comaneci material at least: I'm sure you could think of a nicer comparison."

"Comparing someone to you is the highest compliment I can give." Sasha said softly. Payson averted his eyes and Sasha wondered if he'd come on too strong. Eventually she looked up at him, with an expression he couldn't place.

"So that's a yes then? It would mean so much to me if you invited her back."

Sasha wanted to reply that he would do anything for her – he'd coach the most hopeless gymnast in the world if she asked him to. But he couldn't. She was his athlete, his star and he couldn't let anything happen to her, least of all himself. And if that meant living a lie then so be it. "Of course Payson, she's come a long way. To get a routine like that only a few months after having a child it requires some phenomenal will power."

Payson beamed and quite uncharacteristically she ran to Sasha and hugged him tightly. And Sasha without realising what he was doing lifted her up off the ground and spun her around and for a moment he pretended that they weren't coach and gymnast, rather two people in love with nothing to trouble them. Finally he snapped to her senses and let her down gently.

"Uh Payson, I'm so sorry I don't know what happened I just got caught up in the moment I guess." She probably thought that he was some creepy old guy who was so pathetic he had to resort to his gymnasts to get physical attention. But instead he saw Payson with the spark back in her eyes that had been missing for a few weeks, she looked passionate again.

"Did you feel it too Sasha, between us?"

Sasha's heart jumped to his mouth. He couldn't stop her, not this time. If he lied to her he would crush her again and break his own heart in the process. But on the other hand if he admitted his feelings, he winced at all the consequences that would follow. Their relationship as coach and athlete was tainted forever and if those rumours were proved true he would be ruined but more importantly Payson would be the laughing stock of the international gymnastics community. The lump in his throat rose and he realised he was on the verge of tears. The last time he had cried about a woman was when his mother died, and all Payson had to do was ask a question and he couldn't control his emotions.

Payson's face turned completely pale "Oh sorry, forget I said anything. I'm an idiot; please don't read any more into this." Payson mumbled and turned to walk out of the locker room.

Sasha swore under her breath, followed her and touched her gently on the shoulder. She turned around and he held her small calloused hands in his. They were a perfect fit. "I can't answer you now. I am your coach and I would do nothing to jeapordise you. But I will be here if you want to ask me again in a year's time when you have another gold medal hanging around your neck: the all around though, not just the uneven bars."

Payson's blue eyes met his, "a year. I can do that."

Sasha gave a relieved laugh and then Payson put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him tenderly, and just for the slightest moment Sasha gave into weakness and kissed her back, it wasn't long but it was enough. "Just so you remember what you're waiting for." She whispered, and Sasha couldn't tell if it was joy or sadness that he heard in her voice.

"As if I could forget. Now we should go back, everyone will be wondering where we are. And remember to be professional." He said, returning to his coaching voice.

"I'm always professional." Payson retorted.

Sasha snorted "someone has a short memory." And they walked out onto the gym floor, coach and gymnast once more. They wouldn't speak of what happened in the locker room but they both knew they would never forget it. Sasha watched Payson run excitedly to tell Kaylie that Emily was going to be invited back and he was amazed at her transformation from the passionate woman who'd kissed him a moment before to the teenager excited about being reunited with her friend. Seeing her like that reminded him of how young she was, despite her maturity. He had made the right decision to wait, but it was going to be agony.

**There will probably be a couple more outtakes that don't really fit with the general flow of the story that I will put in here. They will be mostly Payson/Sasha, but there might be a couple with Summer and Chloe too (and a couple of OCs like Margi and Larissa)**

**As always, let me know what you thought =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is set after chapter 13 of the Pied Piper: Lauren has just told Payson about the video**

**Outtake 2: 30 pieces of silver**

The night air was still warm despite the fact the sun had set several hours earlier. LA was far hotter than Boulder and as far as Payson was concerned that was the only good thing about the place: she couldn't wait to get back home. She knew that from now on she'd associate LA with Lauren's betrayal. What stung the most was that she'd been looking forward to this trip as a chance for the team to mould itself together again; instead Lauren had split it apart. Payson knew that her critics thought her dedication to her team was just for show but it wasn't. She was committed to each of them and wanted them all to do well. But now she realised that it was all pointless. She'd done nothing but support and encourage Lauren and all she'd got in return was betrayal. She bit back bitter tears: there was no way she was going to cry about this.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Said a soft voice with an English accent.

Payson turned to face her coach "you'd be wasting your money."

Sasha came to sit next to Payson. He tentatively put his arm around her shoulders. After a moment Payson lent into him, the top of her head brushing Sasha's cheek.

Sasha desperately wanted to kiss her, to tell her everything would be ok but he couldn't. There were names for people who took advantage of women when they were vulnerable and none of those names would ever be applied to him.

"Payson I'm so sorry" Sasha whispered.

"About what? What on earth can you be sorry for? You've been perfect this whole time."

"For not telling you about the tape. I should have but I was selfish: I had to protect Lauren and I thought knowing would hurt you too. I seem to always forget how strong you are, and how much you admire honesty. I let you down by keeping this from you."

Payson sighed "don't you dare be sorry Sasha, you were doing what you thought was right. It was an impossible situation to be in."

"I should have told you, I should have put you first."

"You're our coach first and foremost, at least until the Olympics. And as much as I want to punch Lauren in the face right now I know she needs support too and if it means anything, I think you did the right thing."

"It means a lot, coming from you." Sasha said quietly. "I don't know if I could have lived with myself if you resented me for this."

"But it doesn't make this any easier. I can't believe she did that, why are people so screwed up Sasha?" Payson sounded like a child who was just beginning to realise what the world is really like. But then Sasha thought, she wasn't all that much more than a child. She wasn't even eighteen yet, he kept forgetting that.

"No it doesn't make it any easier" Sasha said and Payson put both her arms around Sasha and started to cry in earnest.

They sat there like that for a while. Payson crying silent tears into Sasha's shirt with Sasha wrapping his arms around her tightly looking like his heart was breaking.

Eventually Payson dried her eyes using her sleeve. "I knew there was a reason I didn't put mascara on this morning" the blonde girl joked.

"Well you do like to be prepared." Sasha said, glad that she had calmed down. Although he knew it would take a very long time for her to get over this. Payson was incredibly loyal and she expected the same from everyone else.

"Payson, is there anything I can do to fix this? Anything at all? Just tell me and I'll do my best."

Payson smiled "there is one thing"

Sasha looked at her expectantly.

"Make me better than anyone else. I want to trounce Lauren in every competition that we both compete in."

"Keeler you are better than anyone else. I would be very surprised if you weren't made national champion in a few weeks."

"No I'm not. Not yet, Kelly is better all around, Kaylie and Lauren are both better than me on beam. Floor is the only thing I'm truly the best at. And I meant I want to be one of the best the sport has ever seen, not just the best for this quadrennium."

Sasha grinned "you amaze me everyday Payson. I'm in if you are. We start one on one early coaching sessions next week."

Payson's stomach flipped, she couldn't think of anything better than being alone with Sasha for a whole hour every day. She just hoped she didn't do anything stupid.

"But Payson, don't make this about beating Lauren, make this about you achieving your dream in spite of her. Trust me when I say doing it to hurt Lauren will only leave you feeling bitter." Sasha had learnt that first hand trying to prove himself to MJ and Marty: at the end of it all they were still together and Sasha had no girlfriend and a screwed up knee to show for his efforts.

"It will be about our dream." Payson said simply, twining her fingers around his. Sasha knew she wasn't just talking about gymnastics.

XXX

"Early morning practices?" Kim Keeler said "on top of these new evening practices you're having with Emily, are you sure it's a good idea Payson?"

Payson rolled her eyes. She loved her mother tremendously but she didn't understand Payson sometimes. Well most of the time actually. "Yes Mum, I need to do everything I can to be the best."

"Honey you just topped the Rock rankings _with_ Kelly Parker as your competition. I'm pretty sure that makes you the best."

"It was one meet Mum. Nationals are soon and I have to prove myself. Kelly is consistent and she hasn't injured herself twice in two high profile meets." Payson tried desperately to keep the bitterness out of her voice. "She's already got an advantage over me for that alone."

Kim forced herself not to roll her eyes. "Honey if it means that much to you of course you can do the practices. I just don't want you pushing yourself too hard. What do the other girls think about starting an hour early?"

"Oh this is just one on one: me and Sasha."

Kim frowned, Payson seemed _very_ pleased about that fact. She knew the kiss with Sasha was just a little crush but she couldn't help but feel that her daughter and her coach were too close, especially with Max out of the picture. She was fairly sure there was something going on that Payson wasn't telling her.

**A/N I know it didn't seem like much happened here but it will be quite important later on. This will probably be the last outtake before Christmas although I hope to get a couple of chapters of the Pied Piper up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – set after chapter 19 and before chapter 20 of The Pied Piper. We've just had day one of nationals, Payson collapsed after it and Sasha has gone to find Kaylie's Dad who's AWOL.**

Sasha sat there with his arms folded, waiting for Alex to finally get ready. He pulled out his phone and turned it on. MJ had insisted he have an iPhone which was well and good except for the fact that it completely confused him. Austin yawned "what is he doing? I'm getting old here."

Sasha nodded in agreement "I need to get back to the girls. I feel guilty enough about leaving them tonight but Kaylie needs her dad."

Austin gripped Sasha's shoulder tightly, not quite a hug but enough to show him he knew how he felt. Austin was protective of all the Rock's girls too.

There was a ridiculously loud sound that startled Sasha "what the hell was that?"

Austin chuckled – in any other circumstances he would have mocked Sasha but he was tense enough tonight without having his ego hit any further. "Coach it's your phone, vibrating."

Sasha laughed at himself. "Sasha speaking."

"Where the hell are you?" Asked an angry voice.

"Who is this? If you don't mind me asking." Sasha was baffled.

"Mark Keeler, my daughter is in the hospital. She collapsed this afternoon from exhaustion. And you, her supposed coach haven't bothered to show your pretty face."

Sasha almost dropped his phone in shock. "Which hospital?"

"And do you want to know something else I just found out? That you've had my kid lying to us about doing an extra hour and a half of training _six days a week_."

"Tell me which fucking hospital she's in!"

"Are you insane? I get that you're unorthodox and all but I will never forgive you for hurting my girl like this."

"Damnit Mark tell me where she is!"

Mark finally calmed down enough to speak at a normal volume "she's at Mercy, not that you deserve to see her."

"Thank you" Sasha whispered icily before hanging up. He felt woozy and the world seemed like it was crashing in around him. He tried to stand but he ended up back on the couch.

Austin gripped his shoulders "you look scarily pale, what happened."

Sasha didn't want to say because that would mean that this was just a dream. "Payson, Payson's in the hospital."

Austin swore under his breath. Not Payson, she was one of his best friends, and one of the hardest workers he'd ever met. She did not deserve this. "Right give me the keys. I'm driving. I suppose first we should get Alex." Austin banged his fist repeatedly on the bathroom door "Payson's in hospital, get out here now." He normally would have been nervous speaking to his girlfriend's dad like that but to be fair he hadn't been much of a dad recently.

Alex opened the door "I'm coming" he said briskly. He'd had a kid in hospital before and this put his life into perspective.

Sasha had managed to stand up, he still looked terrible though. Somehow they managed to drive to the hospital without incident. Austin was driving as fast as he could without killing anyone – he was glad there were no cops around. They would have been no match for Sasha. His coach was freaking him out. He knew he cared about Payson but the raw emotion of terror radiating from him hit home to Austin, finally that he had feelings for her. It all made sense, why Sasha came back to the Rock, why he was _always_ the one to spot her on bars and floor. He didn't bother saying anything, his coach would deny it: but he hoped Sasha knew what he was doing.

XXX

Payson felt groggy. She'd slept for awhile but still woken up tired – her limbs felt heavy and she couldn't think straight. As much as she resented being in the hospital she was kind of glad she was here now, if she'd fallen in competition her dream would be up. No one would trust her to get through a competition uninjured again.

"You're awake!" Kim said happily. She had been praying at Payson's side until her daughter woke up.

Payson forced a smile "yes, Mum. I'm feeling better."

Kim snorted "like I'd believe that, here the nurse gave me some chocolate to give you when you woke up."

Payson eyed it warily "I can't eat chocolate in the middle of a competition!"

Kim held it out "eat, you'll feel better. It worked in Harry Potter, so it must be true."

Payson smiled genuinely for the first time since she'd been in the hospital. She didn't read that often but the Harry Potter books were her favourite of all time, she'd reread them all copious times.

Payson obeyed her mother and to her surprise she felt a bit better. Suddenly several flustered looking people ran down the corridor towards the door at the end of the ward.

"Sir, you've got to calm down, visiting hours are over." The Keeler women heard one stressed nurse plead.

"Open that damn door, do you think I care about your stupid opening hours, one of my athletes is in there! Let me in or I promise you I will bang this door down." Payson grinned. Sasha was here! She dragged herself out of her bed and looked out into the corridor.

"You know he probably will break the door down. Just saying, you should probably let him in." Said a calm, jilting voice that could only be Austin.

Mark walked up to the commotion; Payson was slightly terrified by the look on his face. Mark put a hand on the nurse's shoulder. "let him in, he's a good family friend and Payson would want to see him." The nurse relented and pressed the red button, letting the door swing open.

"Thanks Mark" Sasha said, Payson cringed. Sasha obviously didn't realise how mad her Dad was.

"Anytime" Mark said, too casually. Then faster than anyone could make out, he socked Sasha in the eye. "You prick! What the hell were you thinking making her train an extra 9 hours a week? Did you want her to get hurt, as if bailing on her last year wasn't enough you just thought you'd work her into the ground and crush her dreams. The second this competition is over we are no longer training with you."

Sasha stood there for a second, motionless. He didn't know what to say, Mark was right, he wasn't even fit to be in the same room as Payson anymore, he'd hurt her too much. But he couldn't, the thought broke his heart. "Can I see her?"

Mark snorted.

"Please?"

"A couple of nice words aren't just going to fix everything. I think it's best you leave. I just wanted you to know what I think of you."

"Please Mark, Sasha wasn't here tonight because he needed to come and get me. I was too scared to see Kaylie compete, I thought I'd hurt her too much and didn't deserve her. These two needed to give me a shake up and realise what's important. As soon as he found out he rushed over here." Alex said quietly.

"It's true Mr Keeler." Austin added.

Mark seemed to have calmed down slightly after his rant, which Sasha totally understood. He was terrified about his daughter and Sasha was a big part of the problem, in fact he was kind of glad he got punched: he was feeling crap anyway. "You can see her, but if she doesn't want to talk to you or she's too tired don't bother sticking around."

Sasha nodded gratefully, he walked into the ward. It seemed huge since Payson was the only one in it. His heart leapt to his mouth when he saw Payson, she was standing, waiting for him dressed in a hospital night gown, IV in her arm and she was a horrible white/ grey colour.

Kim stood up, unlike Mark she was calm but Sasha knew that meant she was either angry or exhausted: she was probably both. She just looked at him "we'll talk later, I'll leave the two of you alone." Sasha nodded gratefully.

Once Kim had closed the blinds and the door Sasha took Payson's hands in his, they were freezing. "I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am Pay. I don't even have an excuse, I got caught up in wanting to make you the best in the world but I forgot about looking out for you and now I've done this." He felt tears welling up in his eyes. She was the most important person in the world to him, he would take a bullet for her without hesitation but he couldn't even keep her to a safe training schedule. He was the worst coach in the world.

Payson hugged him, as always he felt his body go crazy when she touched him but this time it made him feel guilty. "It's not your fault, I'm just glad you're here now, I was so scared."

Payson couldn't have told anyone else that but him.

"I can't coach you anymore. I will not be the reason you don't achieve your dream." It was hard for him to say it but it was the right thing to do.

Payson glared at him, for a brief moment she looked like her old self again. "No."

"What do you mean no."

"I thought the word no was quite clear. How shall I put it differently – I don't accept your resignation as my coach. Honestly Sasha, the thought of seeing you has been the only thing that has kept me sane being here. You tried to bail out on us before. It didn't work. Please, I need you." She looked at Sasha with her huge blue eyes.

Sasha shook his head "Payson you're in the hospital as a direct result of what I did."

"We did."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't go taking credit for our idea. I was keen for the extra practices too."

Sasha almost smiled at that, she was being cheeky again, that was good. "I'm your coach, ultimately it's my decision."

Payson shook her head "we're a team. You've always said that, I take responsibility for this. I knew my body's limits and I exceeded them. I guess I just got intimidated by Rosa and the others. It won't happen again."

Sasha sighed "Payson –"

"No, Sasha please. I need you." Payson was crying now, and breaking his heart. She was so close to him, he knew her better than he knew any other person in the world and yet he couldn't be anything other than her coach. Not yet.

Sasha bit his lip. He pulled Payson into a hug and kissed the top of her head "I will _always_ be here for you." He said, holding onto her as if she would break into a thousand pieces. "But I can't coach you, at least not without someone intervening. What about if Darby and I share, she can 'officially' become your personal coach and I'll still coach you but she'll keep an objective view on things. I think we both have a tendency to work too hard."

"That sounds better" Payson said, still hugging him tightly as if he would disappear any second, which Sasha thought to himself, she had good reason to think.

They stood there like that for a while, Sasha wrapping Payson in a bear hug, the two of them talking about nothing and everything, after a while Kim came in. "Sasha I think Alex wants to see Kaylie." She stopped abruptly when she saw how they were hugging. Sasha untangled himself from Payson, gave her one more quick hug and left.

Once he'd left Kim asked "what was going on there Pay?"

"Nothing much, I was just a bit upset and he was comforting me."

Kim narrowed her eyes. Normally she would have given Payson warnings about boundaries but she was so unwell and upset that she couldn't bring herself to do it. She made a mental note to keep a better eye on the two of them in the future. Payson could be so single minded sometimes and not think things through. Kim liked Sasha, if he were younger he'd be perfect for Payson but as it was it couldn't happen. It would just end in heartbreak and she'd seen Payson broken and disappointed too many times for her to allow that to happen again.

**A/N just a filler chapter really. I really wanted to write Sasha's reaction when he found out about Payson. Let me know what you thought and if you've got any suggestions or requests for the next outtake or for The Pied Piper.**


End file.
